titanwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Markavian Empire
The Markavian Empire was a nation in the central mountains of the continent of Mortalhame, between the Aprilian Empire and the unclaimed regions. This location made it frequent target of goblin raids. The vast mineral wealth of the region led to frequent skirmishes with the Aprilian Empire. Early History Prior to the Titan War, the region was used as a transshimpent area for distributing conscript troops. In the event of a rebellion, the narrow pass at Martena Valley could be held by relatively small numbers of troops while reinforcements were moved in to crush the uprising. This allowed E'za to use only a small protion of her forces in security and indoctrination of new recruits, freeing up the majority of her armies to quell any inssurection that might be raised in other parts of the empire. Titan War The large stockplies of weapons and food needed for the conscripts made the area a valuable target for Shonus's forces in the first two years of the war. In addition to the material gains, the effect on the morale of the draftees was considerable. With the constant harassment disproving the myth of the Fallen One's invulnerablility, the troops in the area began to resist the commands of her captains. This mutiny soon spread throught the region. 27 months into the war, the glihausen Boneclaw, E'za's regional commander, decided to crush the disobedient troops with its personal battalion of shock troops. This proved to be a mistake. Boneclaw's troops were exterminated by the forces in the area, and the attempt pushed all forces in the region -even those not participating in the mutiny- into Shonus's camp. 6 years later, the two well-trained, well-equipped divisions that Shonus gained from this would defeat E'za's First, Ninth, and 11th Corps at the First Battle of Martena Valley, leading to the twenty year Armistice of Tears. Later in the war, one of these divisions, which would become the much-feared Immortals, fought a successful holding action against four corps of troops that E'za used to reopen the war. The Immortals wouild go on to fight in the First Battle. Imperial Era After the Titan War, the region became a grand duchy of the Aprilian Empire. It was in this era that the extensive mining operations for which the area became known for began to be carried out. In the year 7032, there was a brief war between the clans Copperbottom and Thornhelm over which would claim the vacant title of Grand Duke. This would ignite a feud between the two houses that would continue until the extinction of House Copperbottom in 42056. Three Emperors War When the Three Emperors War broke out, Grand Duke Copperbottom supported Morrontar III in his bid for the throne. The Treaty of Mathanus, which divided the empire in three portions, granted the Grand Duchy of Markavia to Corrine IV instead, much to the dismay of both Copperbottom, who rightly feared retribution for his support of a rival, and Morrontar, who was thus forced to take the less prosperous Grand Duchy of Cinnabar, located on the eastern coastlines. Most of Copperbottom's property in both Markavia and the shrunken Aprilian empires was confiscated as punishment. Copperbottom was reduced in rank to Count, with lands and retainers shrunken to match, with nearly all of his other holdings taken over by the new Empress. Only the fact that e had invested heavily in Cinnabar shipyards saved him from total ruin, as he was able to sell his holdings in that region to Morrontar for hard currency. Category:Location